Hakumai
}} |flags = }} |modelname = hakumai |handlingname = HAKUMAI |textlabelname = HAKUMAI |roadspawn = Yes |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawngroups = }} |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }}The Dinka Hakumai is a compact four-door sedan featured exclusively in Grand Theft Auto IV. Design With Dinka being the in-game parody of Honda, the Hakumai's exterior is appropriately an amalgamation of three different late-80s Hondas; mainly the and , with aspects from the sedan version of the . The body style resembles the 4-door Accord, with slightly modified turn signals, while the taillight cluster is similar to that of the Prelude and Civic. It is the only car in GTA IV to feature functioning hidden headlights, although there is no actual animation for them popping out, and as such, they appear to "spring" out instantly when turned on, just like the Prelude. It also uses a unique horn, not present on other car, whose tone is similar to that of the Manana, but with a lower, partially-muffled sound. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Hakumai is quite fast, as it shares the high-power four-cylinder engine with the Blista Compact. Its steering is heavy due to its size and weight, but it is fairly capable of maintaining traction after a sharp turn. It avoids spinning out after heavy cornering due to its . The car's weight can be put to an advantage; its weight can make it somewhat easy to put into powerslides or minor drifts. Its suspension system is like many Hondas: Its ride has an underlying firmness, but is still nice. Its handling is good, especially considering its size and ride. It has a top speed of 94 mph. Its greatest strengths lie in proper usage of its weight to execute drifts/powerslides or to ram smaller cars out of the way, as well as its ability to seat four. One of its "weaknesses" is not truly weak: its speed. While the Hakumai can overtake many vehicles on the street, it cannot outrun its direct competitor, the Sultan, which like the Hakumai, also has four doors. The Sultan is also easier to execute drifts/powerslides on, and simply accelerates faster and has a higher top speed. However, aside from the Sultan and most other sports or supercars in the game, the Hakumai is very clearly superior. Its second main weakness is its durability. The car's engine will begin smoking after three or four serious collisions. Its braking is also not the best, and struggles to turn properly under braking pressure, as the wheels are often locked with the brakes and tends to lose control easily. All in all, the Hakumai is a very good choice for getaways, but not the best (although its four-seating capability may lend it some favors). Players may think of the Hakumai as a car similar to the Sultan, but with a higher skill floor to drive. GTA IV Overview (Badging) |website_drivetrain = |website_mass = |observed_acceleration = 10.5 Seconds |observed_top_speed = 94 / 151 |observed_gears = 5 |observed_engine = Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = FWD }} Special Variants A modded Hakumai with a red paint job, spoiler, side skirts, custom front lip, and aftermarket exhaust is driven by the Albanian Mob and can usually be found late at night in Little Bay. The gang variant can be resprayed to any default color. Hakumais may also appear with added fog lights, but they aren't functional. Hakumai-GTA4-modified-front.jpg|Front quarter view of the modified variant driven by the Albanian Mob. Image Gallery Hakumai-GTAIV-LightsOff.png|Lights off... Hakumai-GTAIV-LightsOn.png|...and on. Hakumai-GTAIV-Lights.png|The Hakumai with the lights on. Hakumai-GTA4-front.jpg|A Hakumai. (Rear quarter view) Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *The Hakumai is set to spawn in Boulevard, Cerveza Heights, City Hall, East Island City, Fortside, Industrial, Little Bay, Northern Gardens, South Bohan, Steinway and Willis in Liberty City, although it rarely spawns outside Little Bay. *Spawns more commonly in traffic when the player is driving a Police Patrol *Driven by the Albanian Mob. *One consistently spawns in the mission "Ivan the Not So Terrible" on a street corner. *A Hakumai appears as scripted traffic during the mission "Meltdown," but it can be difficult to obtain without failing the mission. ''The Lost and Damned'' *In The Lost and Damned, Hakumais are used in the Gang Wars by the Albanian Mob. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * The car may be sold at Stevie's S&M Auto Sales for a maximum of $1,500 (in perfect condition) after completion of Stevie's Car Thefts. Trivia General * The default radio stations of the Hakumai are: **''GTA IV: Electro-Choc or Radio Broker. * The name of the car means "rice" in Japanese. This may be a reference to the term "ricer," or a car that has cosmetic parts which do nothing to increase performance. In fact, most Hondas from the early-1990s to the early-2000s are popular cars among ricers. ''Grand Theft Auto IV *Because of the vehicle's pop-up headlamps, the game files contain specialised sounds for the lights popping up/down, namely "HONDA_LAMP_END" and "HONDA_LAMP_START", again indicating the real life manufacturer. *The dashboard is very similar to Toyota AE86's dashboard, and the gauge has "86 km/h" on it. **This also matches the Blista Compact's dashboard, based on the AE86. *While the car itself is based on a Honda Accord, the 1.4L engine seems to be derived from the Honda Civic, as the real-life 3rd-gen Accord has 1.8L. *The car has a badge reading "Invariable Valve Timing". This is an obvious parody of . *When the front end is damaged, the headlights will be dislocated if they are turned on, in extreme cases floating in front of the bumper. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * A sound clip in Grand Theft Auto V's game files named "0x1D457D44" mentions the car by the name, meaning it was possibly featured in the game's beta version. Navigation }}de:Hakumai (IV) es:Hakumai fr:Hakumai no:Hakumai pl:Hakumai sv:Hakumai Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dinka Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:Sedans Category:Compacts & Hatchbacks Category:Tuners Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles with hidden headlamps